


Out of Bed then Pulled Back In

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Grumpy Seb, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph knew mornings were difficult for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bed then Pulled Back In

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Who doesn’t like fluff? So here we go. Joseb fluff.

Joseph knew mornings were difficult for Sebastian. While he was an early bird, always up at the crack of dawn with his ritualistic coffee and nori on buttered toast, Sebastian buried himself in the blankets, sometimes going as far as shoving Joseph’s pillow over his head to block out the sun Joseph let in by opening the curtains.

Today was like no other, Joseph already up, showered, dressed and fed while Sebastian snored away and today, Joseph felt like maybe he could help his parter jumpstart his day. “C’mon Seb.” Joseph said, pulling back the blankets. “It’s morning. Get up.”

“No.” came his stubborn reply.

“Sebastian, please? You’ll find you get a lot more done when you don’t sleep the day away.”

“And you’ll find I’m a lot less pissy when I get extra sleep.” he grunted before shoving Joseph’s pillow over his head.

Brows furrowing, Joseph grasped the pillow and yanked it off then hit his partner on the back with it. “Up.” he tossed the pillow back into its spot and after turning down the blankets, turned to leave to fetch Sebastian a cup of coffee.

However, he was suddenly yanked back by strong arms causing him to fall back next to his partner. “Was that necessary?” he huffed, squirming to get out of Sebastian’s strong hold.

“No. If I’m sleepin’ in t’day, you’re gonna too.”

“I’m already up! I’m in no position to go back to sleep.”

“Shhh.” Sebastian whispered, gently running his fingers through Joseph’s black hair, bringing his bangs from their brushed aside position. “Sleep with me Joseph.”

Though he hated the idea of wasted day, the gentle hand running through his hair and the rhythmic thumping of Sebastian’s heart was hard to deny. “…m-maybe an hour or two.” he mumbled, eyes slowly slipping closed.

When Sebastian was sure his partner was asleep, he glanced down and smiled. He removed Joseph’s glasses and shifted him to lay better before pulling the blanket over them. He was wrapped his younger lover in his arms, continuing to run his fingers through black locks, pressing kisses to Joseph’s forehead every now and then, wanting to keep Joseph here as long as possible so he could sleep in more.

**Author's Note:**

> I relate with Sebastian here. I am always asleep during the day and always awake at night Xp


End file.
